<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suds by x0xalexis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577699">Suds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/x0xalexis/pseuds/x0xalexis'>x0xalexis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bets, Buck is a flirt, Car washing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Internal Conflict, Jealous Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), M/M, is it gay to want to watch your friend wash cars?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/x0xalexis/pseuds/x0xalexis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eddie makes a bet with Buck during the annual 118 car wash, he is quick to realize that he probably fucked up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first Buddie fic and in general my first fic in a super long time!</p>
<p>I'd like to thank @RavensCAT for being my beta! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s the 118’s annual car wash fundraiser for their department, and honestly, Eddie was not looking forward to it. There was something about people paying you to get wet and soapy that made him uncomfortable. Or maybe it was the fact that Buck was already shirtless as he hosed down this woman’s minivan. Said woman was only a few inches to his left, ogling excitedly as Buck cleaned her car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie scowled from his spot inside the firehouse, his arms crossed over his chest. They weren’t even five minutes into the fundraiser, and Buck was already getting people’s numbers!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Glare any harder and she might catch on fire.” Hen stopped next to him, smirking softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? I wasn’t…” Eddie looked from Hen back towards Buck. “Why do you think I was glaring at her and not Buck?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hen raised an eyebrow. “Is this a legit question? You’re smart Eddie, figure it out.” She grabbed the box that they were to keep the money in, and headed outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie opened his mouth, but she was gone before he could get a word out. What was she even talking about? He shook off the thought for now, he had some dumb cars to clean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Eddie, took you long enough man! I’ve already washed two cars.” Buck gave him a dazzling smile. “Guess you’re just an old man now, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie rolled his eyes and gestured to the paper Buck was tucking in his back pocket. “What’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh the last girl, uhh Jenn I think her name was, she gave me her number. I expect that to happen a lot today. Especially the older ladies.” Buck stretched his arms over his head, looking to where Chimney was starting on a new car. Eddie went quiet for a moment which had Buck look at him questioningly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, you have a thing for older people.” It was mostly a joke, but it made Buck burn red. Luckily for Buck his cheeks were already pink from the LA heat. “Uhm...right well-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s make a bet then. Since you are so cocky. The one with the most amount of numbers by the end wins. Loser has to…” Eddie tried to come up with something, but Buck was already excitedly yelling out his idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Winner gets to pick which number the loser has to go on a date with!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie’s heart almost stopped because fuck that was not where he as going with this. It probably would be weird to say no so… “Okay yeah. Winner gets to pick,” he ends up saying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boys, let’s go, we have cars lining up!” Bobby called out to them. From the corner of his eye he could see Chimney making his way to Hen, probably telling her about their bet that he was listening in on. Gossip twins have been on a roll lately. Buck was already on his way to the next car, and Eddie? Yeah he was feeling regret, and a little something called the green eyed monster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been over an hour since the bet was put in place, and Eddie was honestly in such a grumpy mood. Which apparently means not many people want to give him their numbers. He’s currently got 4 tucked away in his shirt that is currently hanging on the fence. Buck on the other hand, has gotten 11 numbers already. Eddie peaked over to look at his best friend and realized that Buck was talking to a man. A very big handsome man that was looking at Buck as if he wanted to jump his bones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Buck grinned slyly at Mr. Buff Loser as he leaned over the hood of his truck so he could wipe at the hood with his soapy sponge.  Eddie tripped over a bucket, catching his balance before he face planted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two loud bursts of laughter had him looking to his right where Hen and Chimney covered their mouths, turning their heads quickly. Eddie flipped them off before turning his attention back to Buck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man was whispering in his ear. Why was he doing that? For what reason? It wasn’t that loud outside. Eddie was wringing the rag in his hands. Why the fuck did he care so much? It wasn’t even a big deal so why did he care what Buck did? Buck’s laughter filled his ears and the idiot guy slipped him a piece of paper. Making his total 12. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie dropped the rag into the bucket and ducked inside. He couldn’t watch him flirt with someone else. It’s Eddie’s own fault. Why the hell did he make the stupid bet anyways? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brunet found himself in the bathroom, hands resting on the sink as he bowed his head. He didn’t even want to go back out there. He didn’t want to call off the bet either, that would probably be suspicious. The door to the bathroom opened, making Eddie groan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen Chim if you want to keep laughing-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not Chim, but he is definitely still laughing about something.” Buck stood behind Eddie, smiling softly at him through the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie stared for a second before rolling his eyes “Of course he is. Shouldn’t you be out there working on your 13th number?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, just like you should be working on your 5th?” Buck fired right back, eyes never looking away from the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie sighed, shrugging a bit. “I’m just not in the flirting mood like I thought I was…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aha! Well then we can just say that I win then, hm? Give me your phone, Edmundo.” Buck held his hand out, eyes looking into Eddie’s soul. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait what-” Eddie started, but Buck was already reaching forward and grabbing the phone from Eddie’s back pocket. “Wait Buck, the numbers are still outside.” He finally turned towards him “What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Buck entered the password to Eddie’s phone, tapping around for a moment in total concentration. The blonde finally passed the phone back to him. “Text this person to ask out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie slowly took his phone back in confusion. When he looked down it was his text conversation with Buck. “Wait... I’m so confused.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you never said </span>
  <em>
    <span>when </span>
  </em>
  <span>you had to have gotten the number. I did technically give you my number.” Buck grinned like he was the smartest person ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...almost 3 years ago...Buck is this...are you asking me out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger of the two blushed softly. “Actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>are asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>out...a bet is a bet Diaz.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie dropped his phone onto the counter and in seconds had Buck up against a stall. “You really are something Buckley. What about that guy? Why were you flirting so much?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Buck snorted. “I was trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>win</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I had this as my plan from the beginning. I guess people don’t find Grumpy Eddie as hot as I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie dropped his head onto his shoulder in embarrassment, groaning softly. “I’m so stupid.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck hummed in agreement. “Yeah...but I love you anyway.” Eddie’s head whipped up so fast in disbelief. Whatever expression Buck had on his face was enough for him not to question if he was joking or not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Buck.” Eddie murmured, pressing his lips against the other’s as if his life depended on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seconds, minutes, hours passed (It was actually only 3 minutes, but don’t ruin it for them). They pulled away slowly, Eddie continued to kiss all over Buck’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay okay okay as much as I love this, the winner wants the loser to text his date.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie held up one finger as he swiftly grabbed his phone from the counter and tapped at the screen for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A light chime from Buck’s pocket was the only sound for the next moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To: Buckelberry</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Will you, Evan Buckley, accompany me to dinner Friday night at 7?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To: Double D</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm I’m actually busy that night</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell, Buck?” Eddie whined. “You better be-” His phone buzzed again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To: Double D</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m just teasing, stop whining. You sound like me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie’s mouth was back on Buck’s, pinning him to the stall again. “Then I’m not a loser. I think I hit the jackpot.” Buck smirked against his lips. “Wow you are so cheesy already. It’s a good thing I’m such a romantic.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bathroom door opened and Bobby yelled, “Boys, stop whatever it is you are doing in there and get back out here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If somehow all of the numbers that Buck gathered were in a bucket of soapy water by the end of the fundraiser, Eddie had no clue what happened to them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! All comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>